


Hyung

by jowyysl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowyysl/pseuds/jowyysl
Summary: “Soonyoung hyung.” His eyes twitched in annoyance. 
“Soonyoung hyung~”
“What...” He turned behind to face the boy who was leaning against the doorframe with his hands folded across his chest. A smirk was plastered to his face. This does not seem good. 
“Nothing. Just calling you hyung for fun.” The smirk turned into a devilish grin.





	

“Soonyoung hyung.” His eyes twitched in annoyance.

“Soonyoung hyung~”

“What...” He turned behind to face the boy who was leaning against the doorframe with his hands folded across his chest. A smirk was plastered to his face. This does not seem good.

“Nothing. Just calling you hyung for fun.” The smirk turned into a devilish grin.

“Lee Jihoon, I swear if you call me hyung again, I’ll-”

“Why? Don’t you like it?”

“Y... Y...Ya..Yah! What’re you doing?!” Hoshi scrambled backwards in his bed till his back was against the wall as the shorter _slowly_ approached the bed. Jihoon calling him hyung was not a good thing, not at all.

“Is it bad to call you hyung?” Woozi climbed onto the bed, on all fours now and not backing down. He placed his hands on Soonyoung’s knees and leaned closer till his lips was touching his boyfriend’s red ears.

“ _Soonyoung hyung.”_ He whispered slyly.

“I..is the d..door l..locked..?” He gulped. His boyfriend glided his hands from his knees and _painfully slow_ to his shoulders, pushing him down. Woozi chuckled darkly, eyes clouded with lust. His boyfriend gives in too easily.

“Don’t worry, I’m always prepared.” He pinched Soonyoung’s nipples hardly, causing him to elicit a moan.

_Since when did his hands got down there?!_

Woozi grabbed his boyfriend’s chin in between his thumb and forefinger with his free hand roughly, leaning down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

Yeap, Jihoon calling him hyung was not a good thing after all.

\--

Woozi shifted in his position, feeling the aches from the intense make-out session. He gingerly opened his eyes, smiling tenderly at his boyfriend who was sleeping like a pig right now in front of him. He knew it was worth it since it was _kind-of_ the only way to make his anxious boyfriend relax from everything.

The recent promotion period for ‘Pretty U’ was really rewarding for each Seventeen member, receiving so much love till it got them the first place that they ever so wanted. All of them were so happy and relieved. However, it was also emotionally draining for Hoshi with his mother going to the hospital because of her sickness and, having to come up with new choreographies for all the collaborations and their remixes of songs for their fan-meetings and concerts.

Soonyoung was mad at himself for not being able to be beside his mother and even more when his mother didn’t told him that she went to the hospital till the day she was discharged. She didn’t want him to worry but Jihoon guess it did more harm than good, if he had to admit.

With all these emotional and work burdens, Soonyoung was getting more and more tired day by day. Even though he shared all his concerns and worries, delegating several tasks to other performance team members and all, he still found himself getting more drained each day. He always put a cheery facade in front of the camera and his fans but that was all. Soonyoung does not understand why he was feeling like this and was so close to breaking down but his boyfriend, Jihoon does.

Soonyoung was getting overwhelmed, emotionally, physically and mentally. Soonyoung was blaming himself for being so affected by everything.

Work. His family. Himself.

He blamed himself for being so vulnerable in such a critical time where one mistake would affect their rising fame. Jihoon saw how his boyfriend was getting so critical with himself, to the point where he could not tolerate a single mistake.

And that was what had exactly happened. He snapped at himself for not being a able to come up with good ideas for the part-switch version of Pretty U. Most of the ideas were from his members and his choreography hyung. The members were shocked when Soonyoung kicked the mirror in the dance studio due to frustration. Hoshi roughly ruffled his hair, his head down and muttered a soft apology before walking out of the studio. All eyes were on Jihoon suddenly. He sighed.

“Okay, okay. I'll go get him.” He stood up from his position, in the middle of the dance studio. He took his phone from the bench in the studio and left the company building to that one place in mind: their dorm.

Whenever Hoshi was disappointed or angry, he always, always goes to the dorm. It was his safe haven, apart from his home in his hometown. The things he seek comfort from were all at their dorm. Pillows, tissue, and also his precious Jihoon who would whisper sweet nothings into his ear till he relaxes and felt all the negativity flow away into the surrounding air. So when he heard the dorm door opened, he knew who it was.

Only Jihoon would come to him straight away.

He was in the middle of his bed, hugging his legs close to his chest. Jihoon came into his view, looking beautiful as usual but he could sense something as well. Something lusty. His boyfriend was smirking and looking irresistible while leaning against the bedframe. Definitely sex. Only then would Jihoon smirked like that. Like he was in control.

While still hovering above Hoshi, Jihoon whispered: “ _You need this, Soonyoung-ah.’_ Hoshi relaxes and allowed his boyfriend to be in control this time.

\--

“Mmmm...” Soonyoung mumbled while cuddling closer to Jihoon’s chest who was playing with his dark-brown hair.

“You woke up?” The hand moved from his hair to cheeks, caressing it gently.

“A while more…” Jihoon chuckled and hummed in agreement. Hoshi planted a soft kiss on Jihoon’s bare chest before drifting back to sleep with a soft smile on his face, feeling way much better.


End file.
